marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra's al Ghul
Ra's al Ghul (pronounced /Reɪʃ ɑːl Guːl) was a notable physician and the founder of the League of Assassins. Biography Early life The man who would one day become Ra's al Ghul was born many centuries, speculated to be at least around 1000 BC, before the birth of the Americas to a tribe of nomads in the Middle East believed to have hailed from the Kingdom of Israel. Ra's was interested in science from an early age, and abandoned his tribe to live in the city, where he could conduct his scientific research. He later ventured into Egypt and became a physician in the city of Tanis and married a woman named Sora, the love of his life. Around this time, Ra's discovered the secret of the Lazarus Pit, after he saved a dying prince by lowering him into it. The prince, who was sadistic to begin with, was driven completely insane by the Lazarus Pit. He then proceeded to strangle Sora, on whom he had already had his eye for some time. The ruler of the city, unwilling to admit to himself his son's culpability, declared Ra's guilty of the crime and sentenced him to a slow, tortured death in a cage with Sora's corpse. Ra's was later set free by the son of a dying elderly woman, whom Ra's had earlier examined. The son felt that he owed Ra's a debt for easing his mother's suffering during her last few hours. Ra's and the son then leave, seeking out the tribe of Ra's birth. Ra's managed to convince the head of his tribe, his uncle, to follow Ra's in his quest for revenge by promising the downfall of the king of the city. Because Ra's had a greater understanding of disease hundreds of years before anyone else, he was able to infect the prince with a deadly virus by sending him contaminated fabrics. Later, when the ruler of the city came to ask Ra's to cure the prince again, Ra's killed both he and his son. Ra's then leads his tribe to raze the city to the ground and kill all of its inhabitants. Subsequently, Ra's declared himself the "Demon's Head." Building an Empire Crossing paths with Apocalypse Powers and Abilities Powers Lazarus Enhancement: Ra's al Ghul has lived for several centuries thanks to his use of Lazarus Pits which he has used countless times replenishing his aged, injured, or even dead body. As a side effect to numerous exposures to the pits his strength, speed, stamina, agility, and durability has been enhanced. *'Enhanced Strength': Ra's strength was enhanced to almost superhuman levels due to the Lazarus Pit. *'Enhanced Durability': Ra's durability was enhanced due to the Lazarus Pit and is superior to those of ordinary humans. *'Superhuman Healing': He was able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshots, knife stabs and other severe injuries within 3 to 4 days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. *'Enhanced Speed': Ra's could run at speeds of up to approximately 20 miles per hour, and had on occasion run a mile in little over a minute (almost 40 mph) when under duress. *'Enhanced Agility': Ra's agility was superior to that of typical Olympic athletes. *'Retarded Aging': Ra's had an extended lifespan through the use of the Lazarus Pit, by decreasing his age. Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even without the enhancements his long life has attributed him vast wealth, knowledge, and power. This has allowed him to learn numerous fighting styles over the years making him rival even Batman in hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. Master Swordsman: He is a master swordsman, training even Batman in the ways of the blade. Genius-Level Intellect: Ra's possesses a genius level intellect with aptitudes in a wide variety of sciences and medicine, particularly in the field of alchemy. Tactical Genius: He is a brilliant tactician, planning his exploits many months even years in advanced. Multilingual: Ra's was able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Hebrew, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. Personality and traits Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:League of Assassins members Category:Mutates